Without You
by TMBoy
Summary: No es tarde para perdonarse y mucho menos para arrepentirse...Perdonen mi escritura, es mi primer fic y soy nuevo en esto esper reviews, habrá continuacion.


**Without you**

Despues de todo lo que el equipo hizo para atrapar con vida a una de las pupilas de John el rojo, todos se sentían bastante cansados, en especial Lisbon.

Era por la tarde, Lisbon había terminado de interrogar a Loralei… De cierto modo, se sentía algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Jane dentro de la sala de interrogatorio.

Lisbon: ¡Jane! ¿Qué paso ahí dentro?-dijo con todo molesto

Jane: ehh nada. Porque?

Como siempre, jane evadiendo lo que lo que no le conviene.

Lisbon: emm por nada- dijo algo extrañada. - A donde vas?

Jane: No lo sé Lisbon, creo que a descansar , yo que se.

Lisbon: ¿Estás bien?

Jane: emm, claro… porque deberia de estár mal?- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lisbon: tu sabes a que me refiero, además a donde cres que vas, necesito que estes aquí conmigo.

Jane la miro con cara de estupefacción, la verdad le había sacado de onda el comentario de Lisbon.

Lisbon: Tienes donde quedarte?

Jane: No, estaba pensando en regresarme a Las Vegas.

Al oír las palabras de Jane, Lisbon se sorprendió muchísimo y el enojo fue evidente, lo cierto era que Ella no quería que Jane se fuera, no quería separarse de el otra vez.

Lisbon: como te atreves a decir eso? Crei que que cuando me pediste disculpas hablabas en serio, jane estás loco… no se porque eres asi, no se porque siempre me lastimarme o ashhh eres imposible‼- le dijo con mucha molestia.

Jane: Hey‼ Calma‼! Era una broma.

Lisbon: eres un maldito!

Jane: tranquila mujer‼ no me iré de nuevo, lo cierto es que no tengo nada que hacer en sacramento.

Lisbon: tampoco en Las Vegas. – Jane desvió la mirada, eso era cierto aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo.

Jane: Ok, ok. Tu ganas, creo que regresaré a mi apartamento y pues quiero descansar un poco, me duele el cuerpo a todo lo que da, y creo que necesito un baño- dijo haciendo un gesto de asco.

Lisbon pegó la carcajada.

Lisbon: está bien jane, solo llamarme si necesitas algo, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Y porfavor no te vuelvas a ir sin antes decirme algo ok?

Jane: ya mujer… deja de resongar. Sabes que no volveria a cometer el mismo error dos veces- dijo acercándose mas a ella lentamente.

Lisbon se acerco a el de igual manera, y jane le dijo.

Jane: lisbon, perdóname, se que no debí de irme asi como asi, pero debes entender que mi mente no sabia que hacer en ese momento…creeme que me sentía tan mal e infeliz. Los seis meses estando solo, sin saber nada de ti y de los chicos me hacia sentir tan horrible, tan tonto, tan…

Y no termino de decir la frase cuando Lisbon se acerco y lo cayo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Jane.

Lisbon: tranquilo, tranquilo ya paso.-dijo abrazandolo

Jane: es que no entiendes, perdóname no debí hacerte esto.- dijo acercándose a ella y respondiendo al abrazo.

Lisbon: ya… tranquilo, claro que entiendo. Esta bien, jane… mírame, Hey fue un error… un error lo cometemos todos.- dijo separándose de el pero sin dejar de tocarlo, mirandolo a los ojos.

Jane: perdóname, porfavor.- dijo casi llorando, mirando al suelo.

Lisbon: shhhhh esta bien, no te pongas asi, todo esta bien ahora. Estás aquí, y espero que no te vayas de nuevo. Sabes que siempre contaras con migo.- dijo tomándole las manos.

Jane se sentía mucho mejor sin peso alguno, por primera vez se sentía feliz. Aunque sea por un momento.

Jane: gracias Lisbon. Sabes que tu también contaras con migo, eres lo único bueno que me a pasado en mucho tiempo, lo único bueno que me ah pasado- repitió, mirándola a los ojos.

Al oir lo que dijo, lisbon sintió sintió un mar de emociones que la hizo enrojecer.

Lisbon: Jane, eres mi amigo, ten siempre encuenta eso.-dijo con una sonrisa y con sus ojos mas verdes que nunca.

Jane sonrio y la miro con una sonrisa pícara.

Jane: claro que lo se, sabias que eres la mujer mas maravillosa, lo sabias, no?

Lisbon se rió al escuchar su comentario.

Lisbon: claro que si, ya lo sabia. Jajaja

Jane: jajja

Siguieron caminando al mismo tiempo riendo y platicando lo que les había sucedido a cada uno durante esos seis meses.


End file.
